


Their delight

by alyssarey



Series: Delightful [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssarey/pseuds/alyssarey
Summary: 'Sir…?' The girl murmured, rolling her hips a little up in his direction, as if to ask him if he wasn't going to take what she had to offer: her pretty, swollen little pussy.Hermione is sixteen, and the story happens during OOTP.





	Their delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> As I promised you all, here we have one more chapter, and we have one more to go in this little story, and two more before I finish the entire series.  
> I have to apologize, however, that I haven't proofread 'His delight' yet, and still I haven't proofread this one too, so be patient with grammar and mispelling errors. I'm the master of thinking one thing and writing another one, instead.

Hermione stared up at him nervously as she bit down her lower lip. Her eyes, still glazed with the aftermath of the orgasm she'd obtained on Lucius's fingers, stared at her professor's face briefly before going down to focus at his crotch.

A sense of pride swept all over her body as she noticed the way his trousers were strained by a prominent tent that was formed by his erection. The idea that her words and her exposed body was effectively turning on her professor like that made her head spin and she couldn't control the impetus of arching her back to rear her tits up in an offer.

Snape's eyes roamed over her naked body appreciatively, tracing over each delicious curve of her youthful figure, specially lingering on her intensely reddened pussy lips, that were puffy and glistening in profound need, smeared with Lucius's semen and some strings of blood that attested her virginity loss. The view of her perfect debauched body made his erection throb inside his trousers, and he had to stop himself from groaning, so intense was his desire to probe the slick warmth that was practically radiating from her exposed cunt.

In an effort of trying to restrain himself and his longing to do wicked things to her body, his eyes moved back to her face and what he saw there made him smirk in amusement. With dreamy eyes still glossy from the orgasm Lucius had just given her, she was staring hungrily at his boner, as if hypnotized by the promise of its potential. The little chit wanted him, there was no denying in it. She wanted him, and no Nymph's Tears would leave her so worked up like that if there hadn't been a previous desire inside of her. If it was desire for him and Lucius, in particular, or a secret fetish for being turned into a sex toy in the hands of older men, he didn't know, but what he indeed knew was that he would take the best out of it.

He would be mad to decline her, after all. She was begging for it, and he was only a man, a man with needs that could easily be satiated by a willing young witch who was old enough to know if she wanted or not her teacher's dick deflowering her needy cunt.

'Sir…?' The girl murmured, rolling her hips a little up in his direction, as if to ask him if he wasn't going to take what she had to offer: her pretty, swollen little pussy.

'You said you wanted it, girl?' Snape asked, finally deciding to take two steps ahead, so he would be standing between her spread legs. The girl, eyes locked on his fingers that were slowly withdrawing his belt from the fabric loops that kept it in place, nodded. 'If you really want it, Miss Granger… You will have to come here and take it.'

As if challenging her, he took another step just to tower over her and looked down at her lustful expression with a raised eyebrow. Immediately, Hermione felt her cheeks reddening, and Lucius chuckled behind her, his clothed chest vibrating against her naked back. Snape, in turn, had to restrain a chuckle himself. The girl was naked, with Lucius Malfoy's cock nestled between the cleft of her behind, completely exposed to his eyes and blatantly asking him to have his way with her, but still she was blushing like an innocent virginal girl when confronted by his handjob dare. And a virgin, by all means, she was no more.

'Come on, dear… Touch him.' Lucius coaxed her, one of his arms wrapping around her waist to press her down against his hardening cock, while the other went back to cup her breasts tenderly, her pebbled nipple once more being rolled by his expert fingers. 'He wants you to show him what you want…'

Hermione gulped in and bit down her lip, hesitating. As an encouragement, Lucius took her wrist and guided her hand to the volume awaiting her, and in a few seconds, her trembling hands were touching Snape's cock over his clothes.

Both wizards watched her fingers attentively as she outlined his stiff member, caressing it so lightly that her touch was practically imperceptible to its receptor. Lucius chuckled again at her back as he observed her patting his friend's bulge with ultimate care, clearly not knowing how to handle the situation. Snape, in turn, didn't find it amusement. The way her body was splayed to his eyes was truly working him up, and the feel of dominance over her had surely helped his cock to hardener inside his trousers, but the way she was patting him as if his cock was a fragile little pet, had the contrary effect. He wanted to scream at her and call her names as he has always done to her, but he restrained himself. He wanted to enjoy her, not frighten her away.

'I told you to take it, girl' He said a little harsh, trying really hard not to snap at her, and lowered his hand to take hers. Her eyes went wide when he pressed her palm down and forced her juvenile fingers to properly grab his clothed dick. It was her first time touching a male like that, never having even come closer to a penis before that day, hence why she didn't know the pressure she should employ in her hands to pleasure him. 'That's it… Good…' He murmured in approval, his face completely blank while his hands harshly guided her fumbling palm up and down to rub his length.

He helped her for a few more seconds, but after he noticed she had learned how to do it on her own, as the good know-it-all she was, he released her. She massaged him for a while, her attention fully put on the task literally before her, her eyes completely focused on his crotch, and Snape just let her take it on her own. He diligently contained his desire to moan during all her exploration, but when he saw her hands running a little higher on his erection, in search of his button, he couldn't hold back the little sigh that left his lips.

He watched carefully as she undid his buttons and a sense of relief washed over him when she finally unzipped his fly. His trousers loosened around his hips and with her assistance, they slowly were guided down his legs until they settled around his knees. 

The fabric of his satin boxer briefs was strained by the big erection that he was sporting, and she took a few seconds analysing it before her hands went back to the top of his surprisingly muscled tights. His skin was warm beneath her palms and his flesh incredibly firm as she crept her hands up his legs until they hovered over his bulge to reach for the waistband of his undergarment. Chewing her lower lip in anticipation, she hooked one finger in the elastic of his boxer and, after taking a furtive look at his expression, in search of approval, she started to lower it.

Snape held his breath and stood completely still as Hermione guided his undergarment down his balls, and he almost chuckled when her glossy eyes widened when his erection stood out proudly and twitched in desire, framed at the base by black, thick pubic curls that were completely different from Lucius's blonde ones. Who was bigger, she wasn't sure, since the cock right in front of her seemed to be as long and thick as the once that was nestled between her arse cheeks, the only difference being the colour of their skin. Even though both of them had fair skin, Malfoy's rod was white and pale like the rest of him, alabastrine and velvety in its glory, while Snape's was reddish and heavily swollen with a protruding thick vein running along it, looking almost angry and ready to explode.

'Take him in your hands, my dear…' Lucius murmured in her ear, waking her up from her hypnotic contemplation by rubbing his fingertips slowly on her stiff right nipple before slightly pinching it. 'Be a good girl and show him how much you want him…' He coaxed her, once more lowering his hand to grab her wrist.

Hermione felt her pussy melt with the sound of his voice, and she willingly let him guide her to Snape's erection. Her hands, hesitantly, grazed the tip of his cock before Lucius directed her hand a little further. Her trembling hand closed around the shaft, with Lucius's one around hers, and he forced her to give it a squeeze before he withdrew himself. She heard Snape inhaling sharply and it propelled her to give him a tentative pump.

His soft skin followed her slow movement and she watched as it slid back until his mushroom head was exposed. She tentatively traced his swollen head with her index finger and her fingertips immediately became sticky from the small drop of transparent moisture that was leaking from the slit.

Tentatively, Hermione reached out again, covered her palm over his tip and gently squeezed it. His cock twitched in response, and she chewed her lower lip as she felt him pulsing inside her fist. She, then, started to pump him leisurely and his skin followed the movement all along, as if she had wrapped a rock-hard pole with the softest piece of fabric and was slowly lustring it up and down.

'You don't need to be so gentle, dear…' Lucius told her, smacking a wet peck on the curve of her neck while watching her digits slide up and down his friend's dick. She understood immediately and tightened her grip around his shaft, before she continued her ministrations. 'Yes, that's it, my dear… Just like that…'

Snape hissed, no longer able to stay impassive, and gazed down to observe the luscious scene of her tiny, smooth hand firmly wrapped around his shaft, going up and down his length, her beautiful hazel eyes fully focused on the task in front of her. Her face, with a contradictorily innocent expression, was plastered with a concentrated look, her rosy plump lips slightly parted in an adorable way, so perfect and so inviting that they looked to be made to be wrapped around a dick. His dick. Enclosed by her hot, wet cavern, surrounded by her luscious lips while her tantalizing mouth sucked him off.

'Tell me, Miss Granger…' Snape said, a low groan escaping from him when her hand stopped its excursion around his base. Her doe-like-eyes, so lovely and pure, changed its focus and looked up curiously at him. At that moment, his cock almost exploded in her hands, the only thing holding him back being his deep need to come somewhere inside her pliant little body. 'Have you ever sucked cock?'

The way her eyes widened innocently at his question made him almost chuckle.

Hermione, feeling her cheeks reddening, lowered her head in embarrassment and looked back at her fist firmly curled around her professor's cock. He was even more reddened than before, almost purplish in excitement, weeping, with its tip leaking a clear drop of pre-cum, that same pre-cum that was slightly moistening her hand. She felt herself blushing again, and slowly, she started to pump his erection again, shaking her head to reply the question he was still waiting for an answer.

No. Never. Before Lucius, she had never even seen a penis in person.

Somehow, even if it was expected, Severus felt even more aroused after her shy admittance of never having blown a dick before, the idea of being the first one to fuck the pretty little chit's inexperienced mouth surely driving him crazy in need.

'Why don't you try your first, then?' He suggested, tilting his hips a little forward, in a more than suggestive way.

Hermione gulped, feeling more than a little nervous, but leaned forward anyways and, gripping his length by the base, tentatively, she dragged her tongue across the tip of his engorged cock and licked away the weeping evidence of his excitement.

'Fuck' He hissed, his body visibly shivering in lust, the first full response she managed to rip out of him. It had been a while since he had someone pleasuring him like this, let alone someone so beautifully young and so enticing like Hermione Granger.

A little smile left her lips, entirely satisfied by her accomplishment, and again she leaned in, this time to swirl her tongue around his prick, before she once more lapped at his slit to collect the little pearly liquid that was oozing out of him. His taste blossomed on her tongue, salty and a little viscous, surely not unpleasant as she once had thought it would be, the obscene scent of his sex, masculine and oh-so-virile, provoking her senses, enfolding her nostrils and seducing her even more. The experience was fully enticing her in a strange way, the depraving nature of tasting her professor's liquid pleasure lighting a deep fire within her, promiscuously leaving her completely at the mercy of their shared pleasure.

Behind her, Lucius chuckled, amused, while he pulled her wild hair to the side, baring her pristine nape, before he lowered his head to trail his lips and tongue on her creamy white skin, nipping, kissing and mauling her beautiful neck. Hermione moaned, feeling her whole body shiver and her hungry little pussy throb, gushing out arousal fluid and semen, its mix running down her taint in a lustful sign. It had been just a few minutes since Lucius had given her an orgasm, but she was already aching to be filled and deliciously fucked one more time.

Taking advantage of her moan, Snape cupped her flushed cheeks and slowly, he slid his engorged erection into her hot opened mouth. 'Suck me, girl…' He instructed, and when her lips closed down, she made sure to envelop them fully around his bulbous head and tightly, she sucked him in. 'Yes… Let me fuck your smart little mouth…' Snape growled, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as she moved more of him further into her mouth. 'Ah… That's it...'

She clearly had no exact idea about what she was doing, never having given head before, not that Snape was complaining, since her enthusiasm to please him compensated her lack of experience. And well, he wasn't using his up head to think, after all, the only thing mattering at the moment being the perfection of her wet heat coating his sex as she happily engulfed his cock, the view of her naked young body arching on another man's lap to suck his manhood positively filthy.

'Use your tongue around me, Miss Granger…' Snape instructed again, his hand moving a little up do grab her wild curls, looping her long hair around his hand so he would be able to move her head in any way he wanted. 'Mind the teeth…' The study girl immediately did, covering them slightly with her lips, as he requested, and circled his mushroom head with the tip of her tongue, before delving it over his slit to smartly collect all his leaking fluid from its source.

Snape shuddered with her ministration and his hips involuntarily jerked, what made his length go a little forward into her mouth. His reaction pleased her and renewed her confidence, what made her withdraw her lips back up his shaft, licking the underside of his length all the way up, until just his tip was enclosure inside her wet heat. A groan left his lips at the loss, and he instantly gripped her by the hair and pulled her back down on him, forcing her to take his stiff cock fully into her hot little mouth again.

Hermione whimpered, feeling his wide girth perfectly filling her mouth, before he churned his hips again and in a controlled manner, he started to thrust in and out, fucking her willing lips. She let him delicately manhandle her, concentrating only in pleasuring him by sucking him hard and swirling her tongue around him as he plunged into her. She was so focused in satisfying him, that she didn’t notice Lucius's hand slowly snaking up her thighs, and just detected it when his fingers started to open her labia apart to stroke her gently, in circular patterns just before he caught her clit to pinch it lightly. 

The cry that left her throat surrounded Snape's cock, and he had to resist the urge to lose his control, to pull her face over him and shove himself down her throat. He didn't refuse his need to speed up his thrusts, however, and she happily opened her mouth even more to accommodate more of him. He immediately approved her movement by sinking more of him within her, and she bobbed her head in response, swivelling and twisting her tongue around him, until him, inadvertently, hit the back of her throat.

Her eyes watered as she gagged a little, but she refused to close her eyes even for a second and did her best not to choke on his invasion as he continued to plunge into her, the sight of hips rotating as he worked his cock in and out of her lips being positively erotic.

Doing her best to keep up with the rhythm he was imposing, she hollowed her cheeks to suck him better and worked her tongue all around him, practically slurping on his cock. She knew she shouldn't be liking what he was doing to her, in the same way she shouldn't be liking Lucius's index finger teasing its way inside of her. She should be feeling ashamed to be used like that, but the Nymph's Tears had awakened something inside her, a need that she didn't know existed. A deep, dark sexual need that she craved to be fulfilled. She needed to be fulfilled. And she didn't care that to have it, she had to let both of them treat her like a whore, like a loose girl to be used and abused for their own pleasure. She liked to be used. She liked to be used, abused and manhandled, and…

Another moan left her throat and enveloped Snape's cock when Lucius finally crooked one of his fingers inside of her. Her dripping wet sex easily accepted his intrusive digit, and soon another one joined the first and, together, he pumped them in and out of her, fucking her vagina with his fingers while Snape fucked her face with his penis.

'So good, dear… You're such a good girl for us…' Malfoy praised her, completely pleased by the way her bum was gyrating on his cock and she was noisily slurping on his friend's dick. 'Isn't she, Severus?'

'Yes…' The surly potions master agreed, looking down at her with a superior expression, drinking in the sight of the pretty little know-it-all, the ever-so-pristine Gryffindor, engulfing his rock-hard rod as if it was a favoured treat and moaning wantonly as she sucked him enthusiastically. 'Such a good girl, so avid for my cock…'

'Does it arouse you, dear? ' Lucius asked her, his fingers twisting and curling in and out of her slick channel while his other hand joined the party to slowly rub her clit, forcing more satisfied mewls out of her. 'The taste of your teacher's seed on your tongue? My fingers exploring your pretty little twat?'

Hermione wasn't able to answer, her mouth so full as it was, so she tried to show her agreement by reaching for Snape's thighs and clutch them firmly, before one of her hands roved up his hips to cup his sac, while her bum started to roll more intensely on Lucius lap.

'You're such a whore, dear…' Lucius said, watching intently her tiny fingers massaging his friend's balls as she continued to bob her head up and down his length, sloppily swirling her tongue around him. 'I bet you're loving it, aren't you, Miss Granger? The way we're using you? The way we are dominating you, pleasuring you. I bet you're enjoying to give up control… You want us, there's no denying. Your body is practically trembling with desire, loving the way we're making you feel. Do you want more, my pretty little mudblood whore? Do you want more of what I have to give you? What we have to give to you?' 

This time, Hermione tried to answer him using words, but the cock sliding in and out of her soft mouth completely obstructed any word that could've left her lips. The result of her attempts, however, made Severus go completely crazy in pleasure. Better than the stimulation her moans provoked around his shaft was the wonderful sensation of her mouth trying to articulate coherently around him. It was too much for him, too much, so he had to act fast before the need to spill in her mouth overwhelmed his senses.

'That's enough, girl.' Snape said, harshly, pulling her head back by the hair in a painful way, forcing his cock to slide off her mouth with a wet pop. Hermione whimpered pitifully, not knowing why he had pulled out, her mouth still opened, ready to accept him back promptly. 'I can't wait anymore, Lucius…' He said, taking his erection in hand and pumping his wet length once or twice, before he gave two steps back, moving away from her.

'What did I do wrong, Sir?'  She asked, pouting, the taste of his pre-cum lingering on her tongue, her taste buds longing to feel more, to have a whole glob of his salty sperm coating her mouth.

'Nothing, dear.' Lucius assured her, his fingers still leisurely pumping in and out of her. 'He just can't wait any longer to be inside your little pussy. Do you want it, dear? Do you want your professor fucking you?'

Hermione mewled, nodding, feeling Lucius's finger curl inside of her to press that spongy area that made her toes curl in pleasure.

'Then ask him, pet. Tell him what you want.'

Hermione felt her insides jolting. She was so aroused and so inflamed by desire, that she didn't think she could form words to tell him how much she wanted him.

'Sir…' She murmured, trying even so, her mewls sounding so erotic that Snape felt as if her voice was surrounding his cock by the way it throbbed in his hand. 'Please…'

'You have to be more specific, Miss Granger.' He said, kneeling down between her spread legs that were still over Lucius's strong ones. 'I can't be sure if you don't tell me. Lucius, raise her hips a little.' He instructed, and Malfoy immediately retreated his fingers from her.

Feeling suddenly empty, Hermione whimpered at the loss.

'Be patient, my dear.' Lucius said, chuckling at her reaction. 'Your delightful quim will be happy very soon.'

His palms, then, slowly traced down her thighs until he curled them around the underside of her knees, just to pull her legs up and therefore change her hips' position, exposing her reddish, sopping pussy to his friend in front of them.

Snape's eyes, once more, hovered over her alluring petite body and he immediately crawled between her legs. His hands, not so gently, gripped her round arse and lifted her even more so his knees could slip under her body, positioning himself between her thighs as he moved her into the perfect angle to accept him.

With her upper body still laying over Lucius, her head leaning on the curve between Malfoy's chest and abdomen and his pale cock not so subtly poking her lower back, hard and waiting for its turn again, she straddled Snape's waist as he directed her bum to rest over his flexed thighs. She was in a strange position, between both men, perfectly positioned in a way that both of them could have easy access to her body, what made her conclude that it wasn't the first time they were sexually sharing a woman.

She was still thinking about the way they had easily handled her in her currently position when she saw Snape lean a little over her. Suddenly, he grasped her legs to hook them around his hips and then, she felt his digits against her labia as he positioned his erection on her parted folds and, slowly, he slid his shaft up and down her slit to tease her as he got himself slippery once more, this time with her pouring juices.  

As he tormented her with his length, she lifted her hand to touch his face and she caressed his stubbled jaw in an almost caring way, pleading him to end her suffering and please, just please, enter her already. She didn't need to say anything. Her wanton face, flushed and sweaty, her lovely breasts going up and down as she panted, her reddish sex glistening and almost dripping in need, positively throbbing every time the bulbous head of his thick shaft rubbed on her aching clit, were enough to tell him how much she wanted him, how much she needed him. Everything, every inch of her aroused little body was screaming for him, for his cock, screaming her need to be taken. And by the way his cock twitched in excitement against her pussy and his eyes burned with desire, Snape was as much aroused as she was.

'Please…' Hermione whispered softly to him, almost desperate.

'Please what, girl?' He asked, gripping his shaft, pulling his body a little back just for the head of his cock to catch on her opening. She stilled under him, in expectancy, and he playfully taunted her by teasing her entrance with his tip, even applying some pressure on it, just aligning himself to penetrate her, but every time she made a move to help him ease himself into her, bucking her hips, he would withdraw, leaving her empty and aching for his stiff cock. 'I'll give you what you want, Miss Granger, but you need to tell me what it is.'

'Please, Sir…' She pleaded, wiggling her hips as if to invite him in. 'Fuck me… I need you… Fuck me, professor... Fuck me… Good and hard.'

'Oh, I want to, little whore…' Severus said, teasing her by stroking the head of his cock up and down her slit, her wetness making it glide smoothly between her soft folds. Hermione sighed, contentedly with his cock rubs, and her hips bucked when he began flicking her intumesced clit with his tip.  'But I'm not the only one you need to ask.'

Knowing fully well what he was talking about, she looked up at Lucius, and almost shivered at the lustfully amused way he was drinking her overstimulated body in. She felt cheap, being scrutinized by those two horrible men who were using her for their own pleasure. They were having their fun humiliating her, making her offer herself like was one of those Knockturn Alley whores who would have sex with anyone and would do almost anything for a minimum payment. She was feeling embarrassed and degraded, but these horrible sentiments weren't enough to dump her wiliness. She was feeling randy due to the potion, and even though she knew they were using it against her, playing with her desire, enjoying her wanton display as she suffered at the end of Snape's prick, she wasn't able to stop.

She didn't want to stop.

'Ask for your master's permission…' Snape said, in a commanding tone, as he guided himself to her entrance again to tease her opening, still not entering her. 'Beg him.'

She wanted to tell him that she had no master, that she was her own woman and that no one would ever claim her as something else, but the hands that reached for her breasts and fingers that tenderly rolled her nipples, forcing a sign of pleasure out of her, made sure to stop any of these rebellious thoughts. Even if she was able to speak more than a few words in her aroused state, to tell him that she was a free person would be a lie.

She was his, after all. Since the moment he had devirginized her, marked her with his seed and claimed her as his new mistress. She was his, to do with as he wished. His mudblood whore, as he liked to call her. Since the moment he had claimed her as his property, her mind, body and soul belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Her master. Her owner.

'Please, Lucius…' She whispered, completely embarrassed, swallowing her pride and completely ignoring the voice inside her that she only could describe as the voice of her conscience's reason. 'Let him… I need it'

'Of course, my dear…' Lucius said, smirking amused. One of his hand left her breasts and slowly went down her body, caressing her belly, passing over the bunched skirt that were still circling her waist, until his fingers made contact with her wet slit. Hermione closed her eyes and held her breath in waiting as she felt Snape's tip pressuring against her opening. 'Be my guest, Severus.' Lucius said, nodding, as he pried opened her pussy lips, offering her to the potions master's cock, and then, finally, finally, Snape thrusted a little in.

A gasp fell from her lips and her eyes widened when he pushed forward, forcing his engorged head to slip inside of her. He was barely inside, but she could already feel a slight pressure as she stretched to accommodate him.

Snape closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, feeling her slick cunt hug his head tightly. She was so hot and wet, and her inner muscles were clamping him so desperately, that he had to stop for a brief moment just to control his exceeding libido, quelling his need to cum before he continued. He had been to the brink of cumming when she had sucked him off, so he needed some time to calm down again.

He just opened his eyes again when he had successfully controlled his desire, but the sight in front of him made him stall once more to restrain his sexual urge. She was there, just like she had been before, naked and splayed, with her pussy lips opened by Lucius's fingers, one on each side of his cock that had its head concealed inside of her, but her face, her beautiful, youthful face, was contorted in an excited, sensual expression, full of passion and lasciviousness, so gorgeous and so mesmerizing, that it was almost as hypnotizing as the delicious sensation of her hot wet cunt trying to drag him deeper into her.   

'Fuck' Snape moaned, his eyes involuntarily shutting as a pained expression crossed his face. The potions master was one of the most composed man she had ever known, so, to see him losing control to the prospect of possessing her surely made her ego fly. A naughty smile painted her face and she pushed her hip forwards, against him, trying to get his cock further into her, and she bit down her lower lip in a sensual way when he indeed sunk a little more into her depth. 'Her pussy is delicious…'

'And you're still not completely inside her, my friend…' Lucius almost purred, his two fingers slowly going up Severus's length to grip his base and, lightly, drag them down as if to encourage him to push in the rest of the way. Contrary to what Lucius had thought would happen, he didn't follow his movement and plunged inside Hermione, what made him furrow his brows in confusion. 'Why are you hesitating, Severus? Having second thoughts?'

'I just…' He whispered, struggling for control. Now that he finally had her at his disposal, he wouldn't screw up by coming before he had his proper fun. Not to mention that he had no idea when or even if Lucius would let him have another chance to fuck her. 'I won't last much…'

'She gives a good head, hum?' He smirked, shamelessly sliding his finger up towards her clit. 'I have to try it later…'

'The best.' Snape hissed, filling her walls throbbing around his tip when Lucius's fingertip brushed her intumescent nub, forcefully ripping out a promiscuous moan from her. 'Fuck, I want to last.'

'Don't worry, Severus…' Lucius said, sliding his fingers down again to grip the base of his friend's cock. 'The three of us have a long night ahead… And as I said, I don't mind sharing…'

It was everything that Snape wanted. The assurance that he would have another go with the girl.

So, this time, when Lucius slid his two fingers down Snape's shaft, encouraging him to penetrate her, his hips followed, taking himself deeper, slowly stuffing the young girl with his long, thick cock.

 Hermione whimpered loudly, feeling pleasurable sparks going through her core as she felt him pushing his penis in her entrance, her hot little pussy forcefully being stretched around his girth to happily receive his long thickness inside of her. Her heart was racing continuously and her head spun in pleasure as he eased himself into her tightness, inch after agonizing fucking inch, burning her walls with the most delicious friction. Her channel had been so swollen and so aching for him, that she could almost feel every protruding vein on his long cock as he gradually buried his thick shaft into her pliant little body. 

Severus didn't stop his ingress until his heavy sac was flush against her bottom, ensuring him that he was balls deep into her, completely seated. The girl under him was indeed delicious, with her legs creeping around his waist almost desperately, forcing him to stay embedded inside her throbbing wet cunt that was tightly hugging his cock, leaving him almost dizzy with stimulation. His hands, then, slowly trailed her legs up, loosening them from his waist so he would have enough space to move, and gripped her hips tightly after feeling satisfied with her position, while Lucius dragged his now free hand slowly up her and grasped her pert breast again, playing with her full globes as he felt their weight in his palm. 

Hermione mewled, contently. She felt full, so full with Snape's cock deep inside of her, that she couldn't restrain the happy purrs that were scaping her lips, even more with the aid of four hands exploring her aroused body. Her blissful moment, however, burst apart when she felt Snape move inside of her, experimentally, even shallowly, as if checking if she was ready for him to fuck her. Not standing the waiting, Hermione clenched her vaginal walls purposefully around him, to let him know how much she indeed was.

'Fuck' Snape groaned, closing his eyes as he felt her pussy clasping hungrily around him, and he had to still himself once more to take a deep breath and recompose himself. She was so slick around him and her inner muscles felt so good, twitching with him embedded inside, that he nearly came just from that gentle swaying moves.

When she clenched her walls around him again, however, impatient for him to keep going on, he figured he couldn't delay it anymore. If he hadn't her immediately, he would cum even without fucking her properly.

Opening his eyes, then, and focusing completely on the blissful look upon her face, he withdrew from her, dragging his long cock almost completely out, before he pushed himself back, filling her to the brim with one hard single stroke.

Her back arched with the ferocity of his thrust and her lips parted as she emitted a loud 'oh'. By the way she reacted, the little minx really wanted it delivered hard, so, just to toy with her, he decided to do exactly the opposite. With a smirk on his lips, he slightly leaned over her and eased himself out again, just a little, before he thrust back, keeping himself deep inside her tightness. As some kind of torture, then, Snape started to fuck her in a languid rhythm, with short strokes and slow moves, making his pelvis grind against hers.

It was good, she had to admit it. The friction his rocking hips provoked on her sensitive clit was truly delicious, what made her writhe and mewl under him, but as much enjoyable as it was, it wasn't enough for her. This was sex, after all. She, Hermione Granger, was having sex with her most dreaded professor, Severus Snape, the same man who had taunted her for years, had tried to humiliate her incessantly; and somehow it was exactly what was completely fuelling the maddening erotic flame that the Nymph's tears had lit deep inside of her.

It was so wrong, after all. So wrong. And forbidden. And oh, so, so amazing…

Every time his pubic bone brushed her little bundle of nerves, soft purrs emerged from her lips and he couldn't supress an amused smirk that appeared upon his face. The teenage girl was really a sexy kitten when having a hard, big cock buried deep inside of her sweet little pussy.

The knowledge that it was the potions master's wide girth that was stretching her open, that it was his hard cock that was pulsing deep inside of her, fucking her inexperienced cunt with gentle, unhurried thrusts, surely heling it, involuntarily making her pussy twitch around him.

Desperate for more, she circled her pelvis against his and started to rise her hips to meet his every thrust, trying to tempt him into picking up some pace, but his large, strong hands that were gripping her hips quickly restrained her, holding her in place so he could continue to slowly push himself into her, paying close attention to the angle his hips were meeting hers.

'More, sir… Please…' She practically begged him, panting, but he carried on, completely ignoring her. He was purposely torturing her, she knew. But she was Hermione Granger, and as such, she would pay him back in kind.

With a saucy smile on her lips, she raised her hands in search of his buttons and, gathering as much concentration as she could in the situation she was into, she started to unfasten his black button-up shirt.

He was working in and out of her with short thrusts, in a torturing, leisurely way, but his restrain didn't turn her task easier. She was still trying to undo his second top button, however, when Lucius murmured something, some unknown spell, and immediately all his buttons popped out of their fabric loop. When his shirt fell open to show her his lean torso, she felt something coiling within her at the sight of his extremely white skin marred with a handful pale scars that greatly contrasted with the black hairs that grew all over his chest, even thicker down his happy trail which started at his belly button and joined the ones at the base of his thick erection that was slowly moving in and out of her needy vagina.

It wasn't her first time seeing a shirtless guy before, of course, having had a few encounters with a half-naked Harry or one of the Weasleys' boys during the weeks she had regularly spent in the Burrow. But that was exactly what was making her insides coil. The shirtless bloke that was over her, in her, wasn't a boy with a flimsy body still in development; he was a fully-grown adult, with a body constitution of a mature man. A man who was twice her age, old enough to be her father and who was, indeed, her most loathed professor at Hogwarts. A man just a little bit younger than the man who had his rock-hard rod currently rubbing her lower back and whose cock had just deflowered her. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

She, Hermione Granger, was at the mercy of both of them, and she was completely adoring the prospect of being the single receiver of _their delight_.

'Fuck, girl…' Snape growled, his eyes squeezing in glorious pleasure when she tightened her walls around him once more, tempting him. His hips, however, didn't speed up even for a second and continued to part her walls with his enormous hardness with perfect accuracy. 'Fuck…'

'Is this the only thing you're going to say, sir?' She taunted, rolling her hips up in search of his, and this time, he didn't try to restrain her. 'Yes… Please sir, give me more… I want to feel you pulsing deep inside me…'

'Fuck' Snape gasped, his voice suddenly caught in his throat as a dull ache pulsed in his lower belly. Unconsciously, his thrusts sped a little up and Hermione smirked at her working plan. 'What a filthy little mouth…'

'You seem to like it, sir…' She murmured, biting down her lip as she reached up to place a hand on his chest, in search of his nipples. As soon as she found his right nipple, she pinched it hard. A loud groan came out of his mouth in reaction. For a second, he lost all his control and withdrew almost completely before he brutally thrusted in, what made his glans bump into her cervix. Her inner muscled stuttered around him as her back arched, hips rolling asking for more. 'Yes! Like this! Please, sir, more…'

At her back, Lucius chuckled, clearly amused by her cunning and manipulation. To demonstrate his appreciation, he rolled her hard nipples between his fingers, teasing her, and she immediately purred in delight. He loved to witness the pretty little mudblood turned into a complete whore in need for a hard cock to fuck her aching cunt. And the best part of it was that, by his calculation, the aphrodisiac that she had consumed was almost wearing off, meaning that all her promiscuous behaviour thereafter would be sorely due to the dirty girl that has always lived inside of her.

He couldn't wait to have her sliding up and down his dick, this time knowing that she was free of any kind of inducement.

'You're such a deprived little thing, Miss Granger...' Snape said, starting to move again after a few seconds gathering himself, a layer of restrain completely backing off as he resumed to re-entry her sloshing channel with speeding up thrusts. 'A naughty little whore…'

'Yes, sir…' She murmured, her hands sliding up his chest to circle his neck and bend his marvellous mature body over her. She wanted to feel him pressuring her down, feel his body heat surrounding her as he forced his length in and out of her pulsing warmth. The professor, surprisingly, gave in to her wish, and lowered his body a little, the most their position allowed him, and Hermione's hands immediately rove farther down his back to cup both his arse cheeks. 'I want more…' She said, feeling his backside muscles tensing and releasing under her fingertips as his hips rocked into her. Digging her nails into his flesh and squeezing his bum, she pulled his hips against hers and forced his cock to enter her deeper.

'Like this?' He taunted, speeding up his thrusts and maintaining the depth she had dragged him in as he rocked himself forward. The change in his position made him start to hit another spot deep inside of her that positively made her toes curl in pleasure. 'Can you feel it? The way your pussy feels so perfect around my huge cock?'

A cried 'yes' slipped past her lips, and he relentlessly drove himself further, bumping her cervix again as his hips slammed into her. He knew he had to be careful not to hit her that deep very often so that sex didn't become painful for her. A cervical orgasm was known as the best orgasm for a woman, but it wasn't something achieved easily or in a hard fuck as the one they were engaged into. And by the way he was being harsh in their coupling, an excess of cervical bumps would only hurt her, not stimulate her.

That particular rub, however, seemed to feel really good, by the way her face contorted in pleasure, and he groaned as he felt her pussy twitch heavenly with him deep inside of her sinful heat. His jaw clenched as he fought an insane need of release. Her walls felt so incredibly swollen, seizing his hard cock desperately, that her pussy was almost strangling him. He had no idea if the tight grip her walls were imposing on him was another involuntary reaction or if she was purposely squeezing him, imploring to be fucked ferociously, but of one thing he was sure: he was physical unable to hold back anymore.

Crazy by the sensations she was providing him, Snape sank his fingers into her hips in an almost painful way and urgently began to sped up his jerking movements, stuffing her full of his length for less than a second just to retreat it almost fully before he could drive himself back in a long, deep stroke.

Hermione sighed, stunned, as his pace finally increased to the rhythm she so much wanted. Snape was trying to sink into her as much as he could without hitting her cervix, so deep and hard, in a way that she could perfectly feel his balls smacking against her rear every time he filled her aching sex with his throbbing manhood. She had never felt so stimulated in her life, not even when Lucius had taken her virginity.

Wanting more, she tipped her pelvis and started to buck against him. Snape rewarded her by dragging his hips, stimulating her clit, and she sank her nails into his back, raking them down his flesh.

A desperate 'harder' fell out of her lips, and she closed her eyes, throwing her head back, and she was immediately replied with another series of quick, precise pistoning thrusts. When she opened her eyes again, instead of Severus face, however, Hermione locked eyes with Lucius Malfoy, who was grinning at her as she was ferociously pounded by his friend's dick, his hands still gripping her bouncy breasts, his fingers playing with her tight nipples.

'Look at you, my dear… Asking your professor to fuck you harder…' Malfoy murmured, biting down his lip seductively. His voice was smooth and husky in its mockery objective, his crude, foul-words fascinating and stimulating her as much as the hard rod slamming in and out of her pliant body. 'You're such a depraved thing… I think I've never seen someone as desperate for some Death Eater's cock as you. You're a complete whore, pet. A pretty, beautiful thing with an enticingly little cunt that is always dripping, craving to be filled by a big cock.'

'Uhum…' She could only groan, unable to speak. She had been a virgin until he had taken her, the three of them knew, but she agreed anyway. If she hadn't been a whore before, now, with the perspective of being passed back and forth between Severus and Lucius, she surely was one.

'That's it, sweet girl…' Lucius complimented her, enjoying the sight of her juvenile breasts rearing up into the air as she arched her back, completely lost in satisfaction as her teacher drove into her, fucking her hard and deep. 'Let him corrupt you. Let his use your body, take his pleasure from you. Let him fuck you like the dirty little whore you are. Can you see how much he is enjoying it? Enjoying assaulting your needy little pussy? In the same way that I have enjoyed being the first man to violate your former virgin cunt. You love it, don't you? The thought that I've been the one to defile you, to ruin you? The thought that you have your professor between your filthy legs, on you, into you, completely losing his composure to screw you senseless while I watch you being the perfect little fuck to him?'

She didn't answer, just mewled a louder 'hmm' and continued to writhe as her body burned and melted under Snape as he kept desperately pounding in and out of her heated core. 

'Answer me, girl.' Lucius urged her, one of his hand releasing her tender breast to snake up and wrap itself around her neck in a not so gentle way. 'Answer me, you mudblood whore!' He insisted, squeezing her slender neck slightly.

'Yes!' She gasped, feeling her whole body tingling, her head turning, completely numbing her thoughts with the amplified sensation the small deprivation of oxygen was imposing on her. Under her, she could perfectly feel his cock rigid, painfully erect, rubbing its wetness on her back, leaving a trail of pre-cum which was freely leaking out of his tip. He was aroused. Very, very much aroused by watching her being taken hard, his friend's cock intruding her slick cunt repeatedly. 'I love it...' She struggled to complete, hoping to sound appealingly, just a second before he pushed two fingers inside her opened mouth. Without hesitation, Hermione closed her lips around his digits and sucked on them avidly as she had previously done to Snape's penis.

Lucius's words had been incredibly arousing, his dirty talk making her even wetter, in a way that every time Snape penetrated her insanely drenched pussy, squelching sounds surrounded them, sounding even more immoral than their indecent moans.

'I know you do, little whore… Or must I call you little slut? After all, we're not even paying you.' He taunted, his wet fingers sliding out of her mouth with a wet pop. With her mouth free again, she moaned freely when he started to circle her reddened nipple, coating her with her own saliva, turning his rubs even more pleasant with the added slippery. 'My little mudblood slut… Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'

'Yes…' She didn't think twice before agreeing, her eyes rolling back in her head.

By that time, Hermione was completely overstimulated, but thanks to the Nymph's Tears, the continued stimulus didn't cause any pain or irritation on her skin, as it was usual to an excess of sexual engagement. Due to its aphrodisiac property, she felt good, too good, she just wasn't able to, well, achieve orgasm. But maybe, if they overdid it even more, she would be able to have the high she so much wanted. 'More… Please, more…'

'More?' He asked, mockingly. 'Do you hear it, Severus? Our slut wants more… Tut tut.. Her morality is even lower than the cheapest whore in Knockturn Alley…' He shook his head, pinching her nipples hard. 'Stop toying with her, Severus. Give what she wants and truly fuck her.'

 _Toying?_ Hermione had time to think before his erection, that had been deliciously pleasuring her inside nerves, abruptly left, and she felt empty, so empty without her professor's thick cock being buried deep inside her cunt, that she profoundly whined, the void he had left inside her aching to be completed again.

Her eyes fell on him, in search of his manhood, waiting for it to plunge into her again, but instead, his cock jutted up, heavy and hard, as proud and angry as before, until it touched his slight furred abdomen. From where she stayed, laid on Lucius arms, she saw how Snape's cock was twitching, glistening with her juices, completely coated and dripping with her liquid excitement.

She reached for it, intending to touch it and guide him back into her, desperately wanting to feel him filling her again, but Lucius restrained her at the same time the greasy bastard grabbed her back thighs and lifted her from his lap. Almost immediately, the same pillow Lucius had previously used to fuck her was shoved down her arse, arching her hips up, and Snape adjusted himself, pulling his body up, kneeling between her spread thighs.  Her legs fell helplessly on the floor, splayed, her muscles throbbing and weak after several minutes being held up, her abused pussy exposed for anyone to see. A cold breeze ghosted silently over her, chilling her soaked sex and she started to close her legs in reaction, trying to keep any trace of his warmth to herself, however, Snape stopped her by harshly grabbing her thighs and holding them down.

With his intense black eyes boring holes into her, he sank his fingers into her hips once more, jerked his own forward and placed his cock between her legs. His meaty length rested along her pussy for just a second before he freely started to slide it up and down, her drenched slit offering no resistance to his rubs. Her swollen clit throbbed joyfully against the underside of his prick, and Hermione arched her hips and started rocking them against his, in search of more contact from that rigid heat that was sublimely slipping between her thighs.

Snape leaned down, scooping his hands under her shoulders so his arms would support most of his weight, and laid over her, pressing her body down with his, going completely still as she rub herself on him, letting her work for her own pleasure.

He watched her desperately grind her swollen pussy against him like a bitch in heat for a while, with clear amusement over his face every time she jerked her hips higher to try to catch his bulbous tip with her heated opening, but completely failing due to the fact that his girth needed some incentive to be inserted in her tight little hole. His entertainment, however, didn't last much.

'I told you to give her what she wants, Severus…' Hermione heard Lucius saying, his voice sounding somewhat bored. 'Fuck her as hard as you can and finish it already, so I can have another go with her.' The perspective of having Lucius inside her again made her hips buck up desperately, and he chuckled on her back, amused. Snape, in turn, slid one of his hand between their bodies, grabbed his shaft and aligned himself with her entrance. 'It seems like our little slut wants more pureblood cock.' He said, pinching her nipple, what made her buck once more. 'Ah ah ah, stay still, Miss Granger. If you keep moving this way, wriggling like a horny strumpet, he won't be able to find his way in.'

As if under an Imperius, her hips calmed down, and immediately she felt Snape's hard cock pressuring her opening before his head slipped inside of her. With a single push, her walls parted and stretched around his long shaft, welcoming him home. She accepted his intrusion with a low moan, her mind completely spinning with excitement, and her eyes rolled back in her head as he filled her to the brim. This time, he didn't wait even a second before he started thrusting. And then, she understood what Lucius had meant with 'toying with her'.

The rhythm he had imposed before was nothing like the one he began to force on her. Hard and fast, his hips slammed into her willing body and Hermione writhed violently, trying to lift her hips to work in synchrony with his pistoning dick. Her fingers dug into his lower back, dragging him to her, and her nails scrapped his arse cheeks.

The sharp sting of her nails sinking into his flesh made him grunt, and his thrusts sped up to an impossible pace. Hermione threw her head back, closing her eyes, her breasts raising alluringly as his rock-hard erection filled her again and again, making her contorted herself in pleasure. Lucius's strong hand cupped one rounded mound of her bouncing tits and tugged it forward, as in an offer. Almost immediately, she felt Snape's hips change its angle and a delicious wet softness closed around the hard nub Lucius had been offering.

When she opened her eyes again, she faced the dirty sight of her breast being sucked by her teacher's mouth, of his tongue skimming and lapping over her areola, circling the little nub that was puckering for him, asking to be nipped by his sinful mouth. A sweet sensation rushed through her feverish body, from her sharp nipples to her heated pussy, and her walls unconsciously clenched around the shaft buried in her.

Groaning with the added tightness, Snape left her breast and moved to her other nipple, immediately tugging it into his mouth to suck her hard. Hermione moaned loudly, marvelling at his hungry lips feasting on her sensitive tits.

'Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?' Lucius purred, one of his hand rising to her face to brush her sweaty hair back, before he slid it down below her chin, tilting it up a little so she could look at him.

Her face was intensely flushed, hot and sweaty, her lips opened with a gracious little 'o' shape as she panted hard. She was beautiful in his hands, the perfect picture of debauchery. Under the pretence of watching her pleasured expression, he watched as she broke right in front of him. His plans were working wonderfully. In no time, she wouldn't be able to think about him without remembering how much pleasure he had given her, remember his voice telling her filthy things, arousing her body just with some dirty words.

At night, she would sleep thinking about him, about the way he had made her feel. She would dream with him, maybe with Severus too, and wake up with her sweet little pussy incredibly wet, ready to receive the man that had tormented her dreams. And when she finally tries to invite someone else into her bed, she would feel his eyes on her as another man fucked her, watching her from the corner, and she would just come with her eyes closed, picturing him over her instead of the poor sod between her legs.

Never, never in her life she would be able to have an orgasm without calling his name, without imagining him, feeling incomplete without his warmth, his attentions. It was perfection, really, how she was so willingly letting him destroy her, damage her. The smart little mudblood, the pristine Gryffindor princess… Turned into mushy into his hands.

'Tell me, my dear' he continued, his hands almost affectionate as he caressed her heated cheeks. 'Are you enjoying your teacher's cock?'

'Yes…' She hissed, combing her fingers through Snape's greasy hair, hugging him closer. In response, he sunk his teeth into her soft breast, biting her hard while he continued to plunge along her, triggering her to groan with pleasured pain.

'Good…' He purred, the corner of his mouth going up in a smirk as he saw the change in her face when Snape started to sooth his teeth marks with long laps. 'Then tell him how much you're enjoying his hard work… How good it feels to have him inside of you.'

'It's good… So good…' She mumbled, lost in sensation.

'Oh dear, you certainly can do better…' He shook his head, his index finger brushing along her lower red lip in a tender way. He wanted more. He wanted to have her. Knowing full well how his friend was weak for a filthy mouthed girl, he had just to make sure that she dirty talked him into coming faster. 'Try again, kitten. And make sure to use the word cock.'

'Uhn… Your cock, Sir…' She whispered, circling her hips. 'It feels so good… Oh God… You're so… So big inside me… So thick…'

Hearing her dirty words made something stir inside Snape. He had been fighting himself more than the normal, even though her delectable little pussy had tempted him incessantly into spilling his load. His balls were even heavier than the normal, full of sperm, aching to expel all they had into her warmness. He had been successful until then, in holding himself back, but to hear her whispering dirty words to him had been his limit. Desperate, knowing that it wouldn't take long to finish, Snape pushed in deeper and grind into her, and she writhed under him, sobbing softly when his tip circled her cervix.

'Good girl' Lucius praised her, bending down his head and pecking her lips with a soft kiss, before he straightened his back again. 'Now, look at him, my sweet… Look at him.' Curious, Hermione followed his orders and lowered her head, locking her eyes with Snape as he continued to slurp on her breasts, dragging them out with his mouth. 'Yes, that's it… Can you see how he is suffering? How desperately he wants to come?'

'Yes…' She agreed, her fingers running on the professor's oiled hair in appreciation.

'Will you let him come inside you, my dear?' He asked tenderly, his index finger trailing down her neck full of his marks, and she didn't think twice before nodding in agreement. 'Good girl. Now, tell him that.'

'Please, come inside me, sir.' She managed to say without gagging. 'I want to feel your seeds filling me up…'

Lucius didn't know where that came from, but he loved it. And by the way Snape groaned around her breast, letting it pop out of his mouth with a wet slurp, he had loved it too.

'Please…' She begged, her hands falling to cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at her as he continued moving, his thrusts becoming erratic, urgent, and then, he froze.

Hermione smiled blissfully when she felt his shaft swelling thicker inside of her, and soon the first shot of his seeds splashed against her cervix, warm and sticky, flooding her waiting channel with his dense cum. Wanting him to have the most of his orgasm, she purposefully started to squeeze her walls around him, as if trying to induce all his sperm out of him and into her heated body. The additional stimulus made Snape's face contort in pure satisfaction and his mouth opened to let out a loud cry as his hips resumed its previous movements, making his cock pump all his semen powerfully into her depths.

She felt like he had been spilling into her for eternity when his hips finally stopped jerking. His sac had indeed been so full of cum that it took him more time than the normal to spend his full load into her welcoming cunt.

When he finished, he leaned in and kissed her soft lips with his thin ones, as if in thanks for what she had done for him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips back to his. It was funny, how they had exchanged all kind of body fluids while they shagged like bunnies, but hadn't shared even a single kiss.

Their kissing was brief, soft, nothing too deep since both of them were panting heavily, and soon he was gently disentangling her arms from him and putting them away from his neck.

Completely worn out, he leaned back, and slowly pulled his now softening cock out of her. She whined when he left her, regretting the void his thick shaft left behind, and she immediately felt a gob of his seeds leak out of her and drip down her sweaty buttocks as he rolled away from her.

Her pussy was still throbbing, still aroused, since she hadn't come as she so wanted due to the overstimulation Snape had imposed on her body, but she did nothing to sooth the need between her legs. Instead, she closed her legs, trying to keep the cosy warmth that Snape's seeds were spreading inside of her, but two strong and equally warm hands pushed her legs apart so she would stay splayed like before.

'Now it's my turn, my dear…' Lucius purred, and for a second Hermione thought how could she forget that she was still in his arms and that the thick volume that was poking her lower back was his very hard cock, ready to fuck her once again. The perspective of having him pushing into her made her walls clench on nothing, and a good amount of semen gushed out consequently, as if her vagina was emptying itself to receive more. 'Do you want it? Do you want me?'

'Yes…' She sighed, wriggling her hips a little so his tip would roll vagrantly on her still heated flesh, adding some more of his pre-cum to her damp skin. 'I need you inside me, Mr Malfoy…'

'Oh, now you need me, my sweet slut?' He asked, amused, as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. She chuckled when her bum slipped from the pillow and she fell down into her lap. 'I thought you were happy enough with Severus just a while ago…' With his other hand, he threw the pillow far away, dragging her closer so her wonderful arse would be nestling his cock once more, like they had done after their first time.

'I was.' She said, playfully wriggling on his lap, content with the feeling of his erect dick pressing insistent against her bum. 'And it was wonderful while it lasted. But now I need you, Sir.'

'Oh, drop the formalities, darling…' He purred into her ear, sliding his hand down over her belly until he reached for her drenched slit. 'You know I want you to call me Lucius…' He nibbled her lobe softly as his expert fingers parted her folds. Gently, he scooped a gob of Snape's cum that was leaking out of her and brought it up to show the milky fluid coating his fingertip. 'Do you want to taste it?'

She answered him by grabbing his hand and bringing it to her lips, circling his digit with her warm mouth as she eagerly licked her professor's cream out of him, very similarly she had done to his own cum before.

'Fuck' She heard Snape mumble at their side, and she turned her head to him. He was watching her eat his cum while she interacted with Lucius with his hand working up and down his cock, trying to reawaken it.

'That's what I indeed intend to do, Severus.' Lucius said, good-humouredly.

With her still slurping over his finger, he sank his other hand into her hair and forcefully pulled her head back. His finger slid out of her mouth and was instantly replaced by his mouth, as he attached his lips to hers and started to snog her furiously. She eagerly answered him, opening her mouth, and Lucius pushed his tongue into her in the same way he intended to penetrate her pliant teenage body with his cock.

She circled his neck with one arm, grabbed his platinum hair and hold him to her as she started to gyrate her hips on his lap eagerly. A whine fell from her mouth, directly into his when his fingers dipped harshly into her delectable rear. He forced her to lift herself a little, to create enough space between them, and his cock promptly slip forward, passing under her bum, just to jut up proudly again in front of her body. 

He continued to kiss her passionately, violating her hot cavern with his impetuous muscle, as two hands now moved over her body, his palms running up her stomach until each of them were cupping one of her breasts. Her nipples were still sensitive for the time Snape had spent sucking on them, but when the pads of his thumbs swiped over them, flicking them gently, she moaned even though and arched her chest, searching for more of his touch.

And then, his hands were trailing down her body once again until they were curving around the supple flesh of her inner thighs. His nails sank into her softness and, one at a time, he pulled her up and his hands guided her legs back to change her positions over him. In no time, she was straddling his hips, knees on the floor, facing away from him, with his erection nestled snugly between her sopping cunt.

Her free hand came down to support the underside of his cock, and soon she was sliding herself up and down his length, moaning into his mouth as she ground her silky folds over his erection, coating him in her leaking excitement that was mixed with Snape's cum.

When he felt slick enough, he let her mouth go and she lifted her hips, high enough so he could handle his weeping tip freely under her until it was nudging her hot little entrance.

One of his hands hold his shaft steady as the other gripped her waist and, gradually, he began to guide her down. His girth began to part her swollen walls and stretch her sweet pussy much more than Snape had done, and for a second, she thought how she could have thought that they were about the same size before. She only moaned when she felt him fully seated into her, stretching her so much that she could actually feel every vein of his cock pulsing deep into her vagina.

'Fuck me, kitten…' He purred into her ear, jerking up a little so his tip would nudge her cervix that was resting against his bulbous head. 'I want to watch you ride me as the little slut you are.'

Closing her eyes, trying to concentrate as much as she could with him so full inside of her, she pulled herself back up his shaft carefully, until she had just his tip inside of her, and then sat back down until his wiry pubic hair was grazing her soft arse.

'Yes…' Lucius murmured, his fingers sinking into her hip as she once more slid herself up till his tip, just to lower herself fully down onto his hardness again.

Lucius watched her move up and down into him, grunting every time her hungry pussy engulfed his whole prick. It was more than obvious that it was her first time doing it, just as it was the first time she was doing anything sexual with someone. The languid pace she kept was too slow for his taste, but he let her handle everything alone and figure out how it worked by herself for a while.   

Torturously slowly, Hermione started to pick some more speed as she finally started to understand how to properly ride a man, but his necessity to have her harder won out when he gripped her hips once more and started to guide her, bouncing her up and down on his lap.

He smirked as her head lulled back in pleasure, a tiny smile of completeness tugging up the corner of her lips, as he continuously impaled her with his hard, long shaft. She moaned every time his tip bumped her cervix, and he started to nibble and suckle on the skin of her shoulders and neck, slowly speeding up her rocking movements over him.

'Lucius…' Hermione murmured, completely letting him manoeuvre her as she tried to ride him twice as hard, faster and faster as he rammed his cock inside her willing pussy. 'Lucius…'

'Yes, kitten?' He asked, as he pulled her out further, just a second before he dragged her down on his throbbing shaft, her walls so slippery that he had no problem in slither her up and down his hard pole.

'I want to come…' She murmured soft, so soft, that he didn't resist sinking his teeth hard on her shoulders, marking her once more so she would wake up later branded as his property. 'Make me come, please…'

'Are you close?' He asked, clenching his jaw and picking up more speed so he could deliver what she so desired. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her body started to shriek and shake, his fingers digging in tighter into her flesh as their hips moved together for their own accomplishment. 

'I think yes…' She murmured, sounding incredibly soft again, as if her forces were beginning to abandon her, leaving her body slumberous. 'Rub… Rub deeper a little more…'

'Like this?' He asked, tilting his hips up to brush his tip on her cervix, and she immediately nodded, even though her body felt like if it was melting in his arms. As it seemed, her body had worked up so much in pleasure and her cervix had been stimulated so much that a cervical orgasm was in her way.

'Yes… Oh, yes…' She mumbled, and her body relaxed even more as he continued to fuck her, fighting the grip in his balls and his lower belly that was asking, aching for some release. 'That's it…'

'Fuck, and I wanted to at least come once inside her mouth… '. Snape said beside them, and Lucius turned his head in his direction, arching his eyebrow up at his friend who was unashamedly jerking off to the view of the girl riding him, as he continued to lead her seemly boneless body up and down his shaft, bouncing on his lap as a moaning rag doll. 'Her somnolence is a result of the Nymph's Tears taking action.' He explained, still fisting his cock up and down. 'The ones under its influence starts to feel an irresistible slumber when its effects are about to wear off, until they pass out with pleasure.'

'Well, it means that we have to finish soon before you pass out, little slut…' Lucius said, rocking into her, stuffing her with his cock before he withdrew, his balls slightly slapping against her clit, and Hermione felt her eyes rolling back in her head. She was fighting against the slumber, against the dizziness that was circling her mind and trying to make her faint, at the same time she was marvelling at the pleasure that was washing over her skin as Malfoy continued intruding into her body. It felt good, too good, and she didn't want to pass out before she finally experienced the thunderous climax that she could actually feel approaching. 'Severus, help me make us come and I'll let you come in her mouth before she faints.'

In a blink, Severus was kneeling down in front of her, and she smiled as he grabbed her hips to help her continue bouncing on Lucius pistoning dick.

A mewl rolled out of her lips as a sparkle started to emanate from deep inside of her pussy as one of Lucius's hand snaked up to cup her breast, the other one downing in to press against her swollen clit, soon followed by the familiar wetness of Snape's mouth closing around the stiff nipple being offered by the blond man. 

Now with both of them pleasuring her, she couldn't think anymore at all. The pressure that had risen inside of her since the beginning of their encounter, with the addition of two extra hands, built up, up and up, until the point she was almost in pain, aching for her so awaited release.

Hermione cried out desperately, throwing her head back on Lucius shoulder as she trembled on his lap as she finally achieved her climax. She came hard on Malfoy's cock, her inner muscles boring down on his hard corrupting shaft embedded inside of her, her whole body shaking with the powerful orgasmic wave that was washing strongly over her, and he hold her down against his lap, rooted into her, trembling hard and groaning loudly as he too came to his apex, shooting his hot, sticky cum deep inside of her body, coating her sweet mudblood womb once more with his corrupting pureblood seed.

They stayed enraptured into each other for a few seconds, panting heavily, bodies spasming in a post-orgasmic bliss until the craze of their high seemed to slowly fade and Hermione's head lolled to the side, indicating that the effects of the aphrodisiac were to be soon completely worn off from her body. Lucius, then, started to kiss her neck, shoulders and jaw, in a tentative of keeping her awake, just for a little longer.

After all, Snape was still sporting a full erection that she needed to take care, and soon.

'Open your mouth, darling.' Lucius said, nibbling her skin, and she softly sighed, parting her lips slightly so her professor could slide his swollen dick into her warm mouth.

Sleepy, she closed her mouth around him and engulfed his hard rod, hollowing her cheeks as she started sucking him. She couldn't do much for him, as she fought ardently against the slumber that was crawling over her, but she tried as much as she could to give him a good blowjob, or at least what she thought was a good blowjob.

Luckily, he seemed pretty worked up already, without much of her contribution, and soon, with half his cock being tugged by the girl's lips, Severus groaned, feeling his balls tightening and he erupted inside her willing mouth.

'Swallow, girl.' He ordered, and with her conscience half on half off, she swallowed the warm, salty cream that filled her mouth and coated the back of her throat and tongue.

After she had drank the last rope of the hot cum he had spilled into her, her head fell back against Lucius, and for a few seconds, she must had sleep, because she woke up with Severus lightly slapping her face to make her open her eyes again.

'What is it? ' She asked drowsy, when he took a vial to her lips, clearly intending her to drink its content.

'Contraception potion, kitten.' Lucius answered her, kissing her cheeks affectionately. She was still on his lap, and by the way she felt full, she had his now soft cock still stuffed deep inside of her. 'We surely wouldn't want to pump a half-blooded bastard into your belly, would we?'

She was so disoriented, practically lost between sleep and consciousness, that she just nodded slightly, or she thought she nodded slightly, and opened her mouth a little so they could pour the potion down her throat.

The last thing she remembered before fully passing out, however, wasn't the feeling of the potion sliding down her throat, but of a pair of lips kissing her cheeks, while another pair kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think, guys?  
> Hope you liked it! I've been very happy with 'His delight' reviews, thank you very much guys! And I have to confess that its popularity was what made me want to write more about this story, so, keep them coming and I may think about writing more.  
> Ah! And keep up with the naughty talk. I absolutely love it when you dirty talk me in the comments. ;D


End file.
